


what you've known all along

by trascendenza



Category: Good Wife (TV)
Genre: Character Study, D/s, Desi Character, F/M, Female Character of Color, POV Character of Color, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-30
Updated: 2010-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-14 06:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trascendenza/pseuds/trascendenza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Kalinda favors the classic.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	what you've known all along

Cary's head is tilted up towards her, neck arched back to compensate for the tight frame his shoulders are making. It's a classic pose, wrists bound up high, naked chest exposed and his drawn-up legs splayed out to the side in a leaning kneel. Kalinda favors the classic, finds that there's a built-in response it evokes that she enjoys exploring. How people react to what they know or what they think they know can be very revealing. Cary's body takes to this configuration stiffly at first, some residuals of resistance, but when it fades he unfolds into it, going almost limp against the side of the bed that's behind his back.

"Cary," she says, leaning down from the waist. She keeps her back straight, her body nearly forming a perfect ninety-degree angle. The leather of her boots creak as her calves tense and fill them out, the muscles reacting to the stretch she deliberately pushes until it burns.

It's been a long time bringing him here, to this place she knew they'd arrive since his first sidelong glances, since she sensed that sharp edge inside of him, a neediness that only eased when he had her eyes, her focus, her attention. She enjoyed his attempts at overcompensation, that ducked-head smile layered right on top of the jittering anticipation, but she likes him like this better, raw and blank and vulnerable as a nerve exposed to air under the weight of her explicit examination.

"Cary," she repeats, gently brushing her index finger across his cheekbone. He exhales jerkily, his jaw working like he's trying not to move his head -- into her touch, away from her touch, it doesn't matter. He stays still and she gives him a modicum of credit for managing that. She continues her track, going along his jaw, lower lip, down his neck, back up the other side. She stops underneath his chin, exerting just enough pressure to force him to crane his neck to the edge of its tolerance.

She looks into the wide-blown pupils, smiles, digs her finger in a little. "I feel nothing when I look at you," she says. His blankness continues for a moment, like he's reached the limit of how much he can process, but then his throat convulses and he tips his head back, groaning, and she hears the last of the resistance melting. She cups his jaw with her hand, brings him back, not letting him retreat. His cheek is feverishly warm against hers as she leans down, sliding along his face until her mouth is against his ear. "Nothing," she repeats, because she knows he needs it, and is rewarded by the slow shudder rolling through him, the strangled exhale of her name as he arches his body up, _Kalinda_ , and she stays just like that, lets his skin writhe underneath her hand and against her cheek, lets him keep saying her name because with each repetition it gets better.


End file.
